King of Hearts
by Irish Girl1
Summary: Star, a 14 year old girl, lives in Traverse town. Sora's time has passed and the heartless are back. This puny kind is everyone's last hope
1. Chapter 1 Hello!

The King of Hearts  
Chapter 1 Hello!  
  
A young girl with blue hair and hazel eyes sat on a rooftop in traverse town. She wore a white T-shirt and a red skirt. (Her outfit looks a lot like Kairi's) She was about 14 and lived with her older sister and her older brother. She loved her home, but felt like she knows more that was out there.  
  
"Hey star you ok?" Zack came and sat by star's side. He wore a white headband, with a white long sleeve shirt, brown pants, and black boots. He was about 14 with emerald green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, just wondering." Star laid back and looked at the stars in the sky, then a loud siren went off.  
  
People ran through the streets The locked the doors and shut the windows tight.  
  
"Star! Star!" Angel, a 17 blacked haired girl yelled for her younger sister.  
  
"What's going on?" Daiken, a 16 year old boy wobbled out of the house in a loose white tank top, baggy black pants, black hiking boots, a black band on his head, another black band on his left forearm, and black finger less gloves with metal knuckles said.  
  
"It's Star and Zack they are both missing and the heartless siren just went off." Angel sighed, the girl in a denim jacket that was over a white T- shirt and blue jeans slowly turned to Daiken, "Please Daiken go find her."  
  
Daiken shook his hand and dashed off to find Star and Zack. "Star where are you!" He stood on a roof top to see a young girl running into the items shop. "Star." He whispered and ran into the item shop.  
  
Star panted and put her hands on her knees. "Daiken!" Star lifted her head and was never so glad to see her older brother.  
  
"Star! Where's Zack?" Daiken held his young sister tighter and tighter.  
  
"Well.see we were in the third district and heartless attacked. Zack was going to hold them off while I ran and then catch up, but he hasn't come back yet." Star had tears flowing in her eyes.  
  
Star was not the girl to show her feelings. She was passionate, but didn't prefer to show it. She was collected and cool, but the one main thing see feared was darkness.  
  
"Stay here Star!" Daiken dashed off to the third district. Once her reached it the sight was horrible.  
  
Zack was in the middle of a circle of heartless. Daiken went to run to the rescue, but his own circle of heartless popped around him.  
  
"Just peachy!" Daiken said in the rudest manner.  
  
Zack drew his long, but thin sword and prepared to fight for his life. Daiken hit his knuckles together, his metal knuckles showing the heartless to bring it on. The heartless lunged at Zack and Daiken. Both Zack and Daiken flipped, blocked, jumped, ducked, rolled, and dodged the heartless attacks, there was no room for offense. Then a light appeared in the air it was beautiful as it soared over head. It came down and took the heartless out for Daiken and Zack. Daiken, being so coopetive that he is, was not glad for a light to come to his rescue.  
  
As the two walked back Zack was babbling on and on, "Hey how did you know where to find me? What was the wonderful light? Is Star ok? Was she worried about me? Is everyone at the house? Could we have beat the heartless by ourselves?"  
  
Daiken turned towards Zack, his eyes flashed blue. Daiken's eyes only flash blue when he wants to be alone. If you were to continue bugging him he could hurt you easily without meaning it. Zack backed off, but followed him back to the house. Once they got there Angel was scolding Star and dinner was on the stove.  
  
"Daiken, oh thank goodness you." Angel stopped and saw Daiken's blue eyes, "Oh, ok." She backed away and retreated like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.  
  
Angel got Zack some soup and crackers. She had him sit by the fireplace with a blanket over him. Star came and sat by his side. (Cough kiss coming cough) Star looked at his eyes he looked back, but quickly turned away.  
  
"Zack, are you ok?" Star finally asked. "It was brave of you to stay there." Star romantically said.  
  
"More stupid than brave." Daiken eyes where back to brown and he was calmly sipping his soup.  
  
"What!" Zack passed out backwards at the sight of Daiken's voice.  
  
"Zack?" Star leaned over him.  
  
"Go ahead give he mouth to mouth, like he needs it." Daiken calmly sipped another spoonful of soup.  
  
"Why Daiken you jerk!" She slapped Daiken across the face and he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Daiken put Star down." Angel was folding towels on a bed in the room.  
  
"Ok." He dropped Star to the ground and walked over and crashed onto his bed.  
  
Zack came concuss again seeing Star lying next to him. He picked her up and put her in bed. He then walked outside.  
  
(I never let my feelings show  
  
I never let anybody know just how I feel  
  
I'm so deep in love and now that your in my arms.  
  
I want to get the rooftop, climb up a mountain baby scream and shout.  
  
I want to sing it on the radio, show all the videos baby leave no doubt.  
  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm holding back  
  
I want to, I want love you out loud. )  
  
~ The lyrics might not be 100% correct. Sorry this chapter was short I will write longer! ~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Jealous

The King of Hearts  
Chapter 2 Jealous  
  
Star woke up to see nobody in the house. "What!" Star jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, brushed her hair and dived out the door.  
  
She ran to the item shop, there she saw a new arrival. He was tall, had blue baggy pants, a yellow T-shirt with a gray X on the back and front, he was white, he had blue eyes, his hair looked like Star's, but more spiky in the back, and his hair was gray. Star walked up to him.  
  
"Hello." Star said in her little childish voice.  
  
"Uh, hi." He turned to the blue haired girl.  
  
"I'm Star." She smiled so that her eyes where shaped like moons sideways.  
  
"Nice to meet you Star.Oh I'm Riku." He held his hand out.  
  
"That weird." Star said while shaking his hand.  
  
"What is?" Riku asked.  
  
"Well Daiken, my older brother, told me these fairy tales about a guy named Sora, a girl named Kairi, and well you." Star smiled.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is funny." Forcing himself to laugh.  
  
Daiken walked into the item shop to see Star talking to Riku. "Star!" Daiken running towards Star, cutting off Riku.  
  
"Daiken what is your problem?" Star tried to see Riku but Daiken blocked her view.  
  
"Go home Star!" Angel is waiting for you." Daiken never took his eyes off Riku. Star slowly walked back to her house leaving Daiken and Riku together.  
  
"How did you get here? Tell me!" Daiken drew his long sword that looked a lot like cloud's.  
  
"Nice home welcome." Riku pulled out his sword as well. (Cough keyblade cough)  
  
"How did you survive and stay young!" Daiken demanded, but instead of answering Riku disappeared into a black portal.  
  
The ground began to shake and rattle, Daiken dashed off for his home. Stars was having trouble keeping her stance let alone run. Daiken came running behind her and grabbed her hand, "Come on!"  
  
He dragged Star into the house. Angel was with Zack and another visitor sitting in the corner.  
  
"Daiken!" Angel held tight to Zack and the young girl who appeared to be 15 years old wearing a black skirt, a black blouse, under it is a red tank top, a red head band, and a pair of black tennis shoes.  
  
Daiken dragged Star over to the corners; the terrible earthquake was getting worst and worst until it suddenly stopped.  
  
"What is going on?" Star rose and walked to the center of the room. "What?" Star looked at the ceiling and noticed it was. collapsing!  
  
"Star!" The girl ran and dived at Star and which made both of them tumble out of the way.  
  
"Star! Emilei!" Angel shrieked.  
  
"We're ok." Emilei rose, "I told you to call me Emily." The girl giggled.  
  
"Star!" Zack ran over to Star and helped her up and then turned to see Emilei. When Zack turned he accidentally drops Star right on her butt, "Oh sorry Star."  
  
"It's ok." Star is going to explode, take cover.  
  
"Are you ok?" Emilei looked at Star.  
  
"Yes." Star said.  
  
Star opened the door to see they where on a small island. It was totally deserted and empty. "Where are we?"  
  
Daiken pushed passed Star out of the way to see the island, "Angel", Daiken dashed back inside.  
  
Zack came out of the house and looked at the sun. He walked past Star and Emilei. He wondered off towards a tree. Star and Emilei both liked Zack and they both know that a tropical island is a perfect place to get the ultimate kiss. Star shoved Emilei down and then ran after Zack.  
  
"Zack what up!" Star ran up to Zack's side.  
  
Eyes peered up from a hiding place near a waterfall, which was watching Emilei. She stumbled closer and closer. Further away Star and Zack's lips got closer and closer, but before Star could seal the kiss Emilei's scream stretched through the island.  
  
"Emilei!" Daiken dashed out of the house and drew his sword. He reached the waterfall to see a 16-year-old girl standing by Emilei. "Who are you!" Daiken hopped in front of Emilei. "I'm.I'm Cransoon." The girl gave a fake smile.  
  
"Stop!" Angel ran and grabbed Daiken's shoulder. She whispered something into his ear and he lowered his sword.  
  
Zack and Star ran up holding hands. Star caught sight of Emilei and smiled evilly at her. Emilei smiled back, but not out of joy.  
  
"Who is this?" Zack said letting go of Star's hand.  
  
"I'm Cransoon."  
  
"Cransoon? Interesting name."  
  
"Thank you." Cransoon said girlishly.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Angel yelled from their house. Everyone ran to the house. Star and Emilei were racing each other to get to sit by Zack. Cransoon jogged lightly towards the house. Dinner that night was coconut, fish, and fresh water from the waterfall to drink. Emilei got the seat right next to Zack. Both of them finished early and went out.  
  
"Star would you help make Cransoon feel at home." Angel continued eating. Star took Cransoon outside.  
  
"So you must like Zack a lot huh?" Cransoon said.  
  
"No. I would never." Star knew Cransoon could read her like a book. "Fine!"  
  
"Emilei likes him too? I can get rid of the Emilei girl for you." Cransoon gave an evil smile.  
  
"Do it!" Star laughed.  
  
Star and Cransoon ran around the corner of rocks and trees until they found Zack and Emilei going in for a kiss. Then they kissed. Star fell to the ground and began crying.  
  
"It will soon all be over." Cransoon smiled and stood up on the rock looking at Emilei. "Black Dragon!" She screamed. A dark cloud of smoke appeared in front of Emilei.  
  
Star walked away from the commotion and towards the house.  
  
(This one is for the girls who ever had a broken heart.  
  
Who've wished upon a shooting star.  
  
You're beautiful the way you are.  
  
This one is for the girls who've loved without holding back.  
  
Who've dreamed with everything they have.  
  
All around the world this one is for the girls. )  
  
~ Once again the lyrics my not be right. Ok is this long enough or longer. ~ 


	3. CHapter 3 The Journey Begins

The King of Hearts  
Chapter 3 Journey begins  
  
"Stay behind me Emilei!" Zack drew his sword to protect Emilei from the black evil dragon.  
  
"It's Kanuzaki's Dragon!" Emilei grabbed Zack's shoulder.  
  
The dragon looked rather like the dragon Malifacent in kingdom hearts. It stopped its foot to show it was hungry. Emilei clutched Zack's shoulder.  
  
"Who?" Zack turned to ask, but there was no time.  
  
The dragon blew fire at Emilei, but in the process hit Zack. Zack managed to fling Emilei out of the way. "RUN!"  
  
Emilei took off towards the house. She looked back at Zack he was soon to be a pile of ashes. She cried all the way there. When she opened the door. Everyone was eating dinner.  
  
"What are you doing here!" Cransoon and Star rose to surprise.  
  
"Dragon.Fire.Zack." Emilei fell to the ground in tears.  
  
"Zack? What happened?" Star grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"The dragon.Zack's dead!" She got up and ran to her room.  
  
"What?" Star looked at Cransoon with pissed off eyes.  
  
Cransoon took off to the waterfall. Star went right after her. Daiken and Angel chased after Star. Cransoon was fast, but not fast enough to lose Star. Cransoon took off into a cave, but Star managed to force Cransoon out of there and to an open area.  
  
"Trader!" Star screamed at Cransoon.  
  
"Me?" Cransoon looked at Star.  
  
"Let me whoop your butt now." Star pulled out her bow and arrow.  
  
"Give me a break." Cransoon snapped her fingers and pulled out a wand.  
  
Star aimed at Cransoon who was smiling suspiciously at Star.  
  
"Star look out!" Angel screamed.  
  
Star turned around to see a large black dragon ready to attack. The dragon lifted its foot. "Star!" Angel ran and rolled Star and herself away from the dragon.  
  
"Fire!" Cransoon unleashed one of her magic techniques.  
  
"Move!" Star grabbed her sister's hand and pulled both of them out of the way.  
  
"Haaaaa!" Daiken charged at Cransoon with his sword. "Take this!" He sliced down at Cransoon, but she was gone. "What?"  
  
Cransoon was gone nowhere to be seen. "Why was she like that?" Angel asked Daiken.  
  
"I don't know. We have always looked up to Cransoon." Daiken sighed.  
  
"Ok that is it! What are you guys talking about. Cransoon? Riku? Sora?" What is this about!" Star stood in front of Angel and Daiken.  
  
They both at first tried to play dumb, but Star wasn't falling for it.  
  
"Ok. See Angel and me aren't.Emilei! We left her alone!" Daiken dashed off along with Angel leaving Star in the dust.  
  
Star took off after them towards the house. Once they reached the house it was trashed.  
  
"Emilei!" Daiken ran into the bedrooms. "She's not here!"  
  
"Could Cransoon have done it?" Star asked.  
  
"No." Daiken looked at Angel with a deadly stare.  
  
Her eyes opened wide in fear, "But how?" Daiken put his hand to show he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Ok you guys are so hiding something!" Star looked at Angel. "What is so special about Emilei? And what do you guys mean by looking up to Cransoon?"  
  
"You will understand later." Angel said gently.  
  
"I want to understand now!" Star stomped her foot.  
  
Angel gave Daiken a desperate look. He shook his head no. Angel walked away from me. Star was mad as can be. Daiken looked around the house while Angel straightens up the house. Star went off to the waterfall. Then she realized no one went to get Zack, maybe he was still alive. Star ran to the site where the dragon tried to kill Emilei.  
  
"Zack?" Tears rolled down her face when she saw Zack on the ground. He was barley burned though. "Zack.what have I done?" He tears grew.  
  
"Star?" Daiken came over to Star's side.  
  
Star couldn't say anything because she was crying to hard.  
  
"Listen. You can make him come back alive." Daiken looked a Star.  
  
"Ho.how?" Star sobbed.  
  
"He only lost his heart. He still can come back." Daiken stood up. "If you're interested meet me and angel at the waterfall."  
  
Star sat there. The shock of Zack's death has practically paralyzed Star. She held her stomach and then stood up. She picked up Zack and took him to the house.  
  
"You'll have your heart soon." She rubbed his forehead as if he was a little boy.  
  
She turned and began to head out to the waterfall. When she arrived there was a ship. (Gummi ship) It was blue and white. It held four people. Star looked at it in amaze.  
  
"Cool ride. What is it?" Star asked Daiken.  
  
"It's called a Gummi ship. Now with the heartless returning the walls that have been disconnecting the worlds is gone." Daiken laid against a boulder.  
  
"Ok. Now listen here I'll go on one condition! You have to answer my questions first." Star yelled.  
  
"Five questions."  
  
"Fine! Question one, Who are you two?" Star looked at angel.  
  
"Well, we are not your sister and brother. Angel had worked for Cransoon in our homeland. I was Cransoon's bodyguard." Daiken said.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Then Cransoon went off to study some things in another world so we left and went to Traverse town, then the walls appeared." Angel smiled and then got into the Gummi Ship.  
  
"Question two, Who is Riku?" Star looked at Daiken and then plopped on the ground.  
  
"A long time ago A boy named Riku was taken over by Heartless, put in the darkness, but he must have come out of it. When I saw you talking to him I was worried for your safety." Daiken was acting weird.  
  
"Why?" Star asked.  
  
"Even though you're not my sister it sure feels like it." Daiken was being polite, odd for him.  
  
"Question four right? Was Sora real?"  
  
"Yes." Daiken answered.  
  
"Question five, is this going to be though?" Star looked at Daiken with sensitive.  
  
"What!" Star run into the Gummi Ship after Daiken.  
  
"OK, buckle up." Daiken started the ship "Here we go!" The ship blasted away into the Stars.  
  
(How do you wait forever and who has that much time?  
  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground when you know.  
  
You were born.You were born to fly! )  
  
~ Lyrics are right this time I know!!! So Star learns most of the secrets in her life and know she starts her quest to save her dear friends life. ~ 


	4. Chapter 4 The First World

The King of Hearts  
Chapter 4 The first world  
  
Star clutched her seat, she was afraid of heights, as they flew to Traveler's Town. (NOT TRAVERSE TOWN!!!)  
  
"Are we on the ground yet?" Star keep her eyes shut tight.  
  
"Yes. You know you'll have to drive this." Daiken laughed and stepped out of the ship with Angel behind him.  
  
"It's been a long time huh?" Angel put her hand on Daiken's shoulder.  
  
"Come on let's find Season." Daiken walked towards a shop entitled Weapons.  
  
"Who?" Star asked curiously.  
  
"An angel, let's leave it at that." Daiken laughed and began to jog towards the shop.  
  
"What?" Star said confusingly.  
  
Daiken just laughed. Star ran after them into the shop. Once they got in there it was a surprise to Star that Daiken was well known.  
  
"Hey Daiken!" A guy with a sliver Chinese shirt, Sliver pants, and a white shawl. He had black hair and gold eyes. His skin was white.  
  
"Hey Ryu has anything happened here?" Daiken looked at what seemed to be an old friend.  
  
"Nothing." Ryu seemed to keep conversations simple.  
  
"Oh. Do you know a girl about 15 and goes by the name Season?" Daiken said as if he were a CIA agent.  
  
"No." Ryu answered.  
  
"Ok, well tell us if you do ok?" Daiken was heading out the door.  
  
Outside Daiken bumped into women about 16. She had blue hair tied back into a ponytail. She wore a white shirt; it had long white sleeves, which hanged loosely. Her pants were white and were also loose. Around her waist was a blue belt. She had a cape tied to her side and had a wand in another.  
  
"Are you ok?" She offered her hand to Daiken.  
  
"Yes I apologize." Hand took her hand and stood up.  
  
"Your Daiken aren't you?" She said evilly.  
  
"Yes, I can't seem to recall you." He brushed himself off.  
  
"Oh, my manners. I'm Shadow Cat, but my friends call me Kitty." She smiled at Daiken happily.  
  
"Hello Shadow Cat." He was interrupted.  
  
"Kitty." She said merrily.  
  
"Ok Kitty. This Is Angel and Star." Daiken pointed at Angel and then Star.  
  
"Hello Angel, Star. I got to be going I'm meeting Season and Ryu." She went to walk away.  
  
"Wait may we come we need to see Season." Angel asked hopefully.  
  
"I suppose. Sure what the hell! More the merry." She walked cheerfully towards another section to town.  
  
Star, Angel, and Daiken walked behind Kitty. As she went to enter the house Daiken looked in the window to see Season, Ryu, and RIKU! Daiken grabbed Angel and Star. "Look" He whispered.  
  
"Kitty I forgot I have a dentist appointment." Daiken lied.  
  
Kitty shrugged and went inside. "Smooth move. Idiot." Angel slapped him on his head.  
  
"What is Riku doing here?" Daiken looked at Angel.  
  
"Look he's coming out." Angel said with fear.  
  
"What's that he's carrying?" Star pointed at the keyblade.  
  
"Zack, Emilei." Daiken whispered.  
  
"What?" Star asked again.  
  
"Ah, I don't know." Daiken ducked as Riku came out.  
  
"Haaaaa!" Daiken jumped out and drew his sword Riku put his keyblade up and blocked it. With one hand.  
  
"You think you would know by now that you can't touch me." Riku pretended to yawn. Riku looked over at Star.  
  
It sent a chill through her spin. Angel stood up and drew her sword. He flipped Daiken off and into the wall and then did the same to Angel.  
  
"Star don't sit there, run!" Daiken yelled.  
  
Star stood up and began running. Riku calmly walked after her. She dodged boxes and ran around shops. She then found a hole big enough to hide in she dove for it. Riku appeared.  
  
"Come Star. I only want to play." He said evilly.  
  
Then he looked in Star's direction. Everything was dead silent. He walked towards her. She reached around her looking for a weapon, she felt something sharp. It looked like a miniature dagger. Or more like a big shark tooth. It would work. She jumped out and hit him in the leg with it. She began running again. This time Star was already out of breath and Riku was running. He managed to tackle her to the ground.  
  
"Get off! Help!" Star screamed as she struggled to get Riku away.  
  
He picked her up and covered her mouth. "Shut up witch." He began to back into one of his portal things when Daiken and Angel came around the corner.  
  
Daiken grabbed Star hand and pulled her out of Riku's grasp. Riku continued to back into the portal.  
  
"Star are you ok?" Daiken looked at the frighten eyes of the girl.  
  
Daiken gave Angel a sigh look and they headed to the meeting. Once they got there Ryu hid his face and Season smiled. Kitty sat silently.  
  
"Season, this is Star." Daiken pushed Star forward.  
  
"Oh hello Star. My name is Season. I'll be your g." Before Season could finish Star interrupted.  
  
"Guardian Angel, right?" Star looked at Season's surprised face.  
  
"Yes, but how." Season asked in alarm.  
  
"When Riku tackled me I touched his forehead and his memories and ideas flowed into my head." Star looked at Daiken.  
  
"I see you can like read minds if you touch the person." Angel looked at Star.  
  
"Exactly." Star smiled.  
  
"Well it is about time we started out." Daiken singled everyone to come.  
  
Kitty rose along with Season. Ryu stood up slowly, but stayed further back. Once they reached the Gummi ship Daiken turned to Star.  
  
"Here, take this." He gave her a bow and a pack for arrows. "The arrows can never run out."  
  
Angel stepped forward, "Here, It's a spell to cast it just yell Ki Wave and pint your finger like this.  
  
Angel showed Star how too.  
  
"They are your new partners. Me and Angel must stay here." Daiken smiled at Star.  
  
"Bye." Star whispered sadly and entered the Gummi ship along with Kitty, Ryu, and Season.  
  
She took off in the Gummi ship for her big adventure.  
  
(Some kids have it. Some Kids don't.  
  
And some of us are wondering why.  
  
We need some help.  
  
Down here on earth.  
  
A thousand prayers a million words.  
  
But one voice was heard. )  
  
~ Star is finally off on her big adventure, but what will happen next? Previews: What's this a jungle? Riku won't stop at anything will he? Find out next time!!!! ~ 


	5. Chapter 5 Deep Jungle

The King of Hearts  
Chapter 5 Deep Jungle  
  
The Gummi Ship landed with a crash it a large Bamboo thick. Kitty, Season, Ryu, and Star wobbled out of the Gummi ship. Ryu walked to the side of the Gummi Ship and made a motion that he was throwing up to tease Star.  
  
"Stop. You know that I can kill you with my little finger." Star pointed at Ryu.  
  
"Star." Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
Star followed Kitty into a more rocky area. "Kitty do have the slightest idea of where we are?" Star said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course I do. Were not lost were just unknowing of our way." Kitty said sheepishly.  
  
Kitty turned to see three very annoyed faces looking directly at her.  
  
"What?" Kitty said in a high pitch voice.  
  
"I'll lead." Star took charge.  
  
Star led them to a hill, which at the top had what appeared to be a tree house. Star gave Kitty a Ha Ha look. Kitty tried to ignore it. They walked up the hill to the house.  
  
Star knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Star asked politely.  
  
The door slowly creaked opened. Star went inside with Kitty, Ryu, and Season right behind her. Kitty walked on her tiptoes and caught a lose board causing her to fall and making her land on top of Star.  
  
"Baka!" Star yelled at Kitty with a pile of anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry." Kitty said sadly as if Star hurt her feelings.  
  
The commotion had startled everyone. Season (I don't like that name so her nickname will be Autumn!) helped Kitty up, but didn't help Star, I wonder why?  
  
"Arigatou." Kitty said simply. It means thank you for the few who do not know.  
  
Autumn smiled at Kitty and walked outside the tree house. Star watched Autumn walk out and didn't like getting the cold shoulder. She continued to walk until she heard a creak on a wooden board from the upper part. Star looked up to see nothing it was dead silent. Star began to back and made a hand motion for Kitty and Ryu to do the same. They all began to slowly back. Ryu was out the door and then kitty. Star slowly backed up. Then with an arrow in hand she lifted her head up high enough to see a paw. She aimed, but didn't have time to fire. The leopard pouched down at Star. Star dodged rolled.  
  
"A little help could be in order here." Star yelled for kitty, Ryu, or Autumn. No one responded. "Guys?" Star let down her guard to look at the doorway it was empty.  
  
In that split second the leopard had extended it's claws and slapped Star across the face. Star tumbled to the ground. She aimed with her finger at the leopard.  
  
"Ki Wave!" Star screamed with such anger it could be heard across the worlds.  
  
A large amount of energy, spirit energy, was collected in her little finger and then releasing ever once of energy that was in Star's puny finger onto that leopard. Star rose to see only a pile of ashes where the leopard use to be. Star walked outside the tree house, but didn't see anyone.  
  
"Kitty! Ryu? Autumn." Star whispered sadly as see lowered her head and began towards the hill.  
  
As she kicked a rock down the hill she couldn't help, but feel like she was being followed. Star kept glancing back behind her to make sure nothing could sneak up on her. Star was unease someone or something was behind her, but she couldn't see it. Well, whatever it was it was huge! But then why couldn't Star see it.  
  
"Star move!" Autumn screamed while running out behind some bushes.  
  
(Now if you play Kingdom Hearts you should know what is coming)  
  
Star looked at Autumn and went to run, but something from behind shoved her down the rather step hill. Star crossed her arms in front of her face to protect it.  
  
"Star!" Autumn looked down and the cloud of dust.  
  
Autumn felt wind rush by. The thing was going to attack again Autumn jumped in the air avoiding it's attack. Instead of falling she stayed a float in the air. Kitty and Ryu looked up in amaze at Autumn's amazing ability  
  
"Guys move!" Autumn screamed at Ryu and Kitty.  
  
Ryu grabbed Kitty around the waist and pulled her out of the way. Autumn flew down to Star and picked her up.  
  
"You ok?" She said softly.  
  
Star shook her head yes. Autumn flew them over to where Kitty and Ryu were waiting for them. She set star down and as soon as Star's feet hit the ground Star grabbed her rib cage. A large amount of pain should on Star's face.  
  
"Star?" Kitty leaned down and looked at her. "She has a broken rib." Kitty jumped up and looked at Autumn.  
  
"Yeah so." Autumn looked back at Kitty.  
  
"She needs medical attention. We have to find someone!" Kitty sounded really upset.  
  
"Ok, but first we got to get ready of this thing." Autumn looked back at where she believed the invisible thingy was.  
  
"Fine, but how? We can't even see it!" Kitty whispered.  
  
"Well perhaps if we hit it enough it will began visible." Autumn said with hope.  
  
"Maybe." Kitty sighed.  
  
Ryu pulled out his sword, which appeared a lot like Sephiroth's, "Well we've got to." He said quietly.  
  
"Ok. Let's go." Kitty whispered with fear.  
  
Autumn flew out quietly. It was like dead silent with no motion except for Autumn. Then Autumn stopped. There was the signal!  
  
"Haaaaaa!" Kitty and Ryu came out from their hiding place leaving Star alone.  
  
They swung again making direct hits. Avoiding his attacks by the sound of the wind. Finally his invisibility was no longer. They kept striking him down. Finally the thing feel down. Autumn landed by Kitty and Ryu.  
  
"It was a slteath Sneak. An Inevasible Lizard. Heartless." Autumn said coolly.  
  
"Ohhhhh. Ok" Kitty, said with her girlish smile.  
  
A rustle came from the bush where Star was lying Ryu, Kitty, and Autumn jumped at the sound. They all ran over to the spot. No one was there.  
  
"STAR!" Kitty shrieked.  
  
"What could have happened?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Heartless, wild animal, or my personal favorite Riku." Autumn looked down at the weeds, there lay a bow and arrow.  
  
"What!" Kitty turned to Autumn.  
  
"He followed us all the way here?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Maybe." Autumn said.  
  
"Well we just can't sit here we have to find Star now!" Kitty screamed at Autumn.  
  
The three ran off to go find Star before it was too late.  
  
~ In a different part of the jungle. ~  
  
"Stay back!" Star had a bow and arrow ready to fire.  
  
The mysterious figure walked closer. Star pulled the arrow back. By now you should realize who it is.  
  
"Come on Star it's only a game." Riku walked forward.  
  
"Shut up!" Star screamed and flung an arrow at Riku.  
  
As usual Riku avoided it. Star knew the she would soon fail.  
  
"Now, now. We want to be a good little girl don't we?" Riku grabbed Star's wrist and held it tight.  
  
"Let go!" Star screamed at Riku while struggling.  
  
Riku and Star both stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a rustle in the bushes. It could be a leopard a jaguar. Anything.  
  
"Stay away from her!" A man jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Who ever you are you'll pay for interfering!" Riku drew his keyblade.  
  
"Well see." The man was wearing a pair of jeans a, button down shirt with a tee shirt under that which states 'Keep Staring And I Might Do A Trick', and tennis shoes. Black wristbands. Blue sports watch. Goth cuff on right wrist. He carried a sword that had a gold handle and several gems on it.  
  
"Fine with me!" Riku said with a snooty attitude.  
  
Star backed up, but couldn't manage to stand for long because of her rib.  
  
The man aimed his sword at Riku as if it was a gun. "Let's see what you've got." He said overly confident.  
  
"You won't live to see." Riku drew his sword.  
  
"Perhaps." The guy gave a smile that would send a chill up anyone's back.  
  
Star watch in wonder, as this man came to her rescue, not that she wanted it. Riku drew his held his sword with ease. What if this wonder boy failed? What could Star do? She would defend for herself.  
  
The man aimed at Riku and the yelled at the top of his lungs, "Tornado!" A powerful rush of wind came from the sword.  
  
Unfortunately Riku avoided it with too much ease. "My turn. Ha.. Thunder!" He held his sword up and lighting came out of it. It struck everywhere. Splitting the ground all around. Star felt the rock she was on move it began to slide. Star was on a cliff and would soon meet the ground.  
  
"Star!" The man screamed. He went to go after he but Riku blocked him. "Move!"  
  
Riku just smiled at him. The man was going to have to fight his way through.  
  
~ OK every world is going to be at least two chappies! Previews: "Kitty here. Looks like it is up to me to save the day, again. Seeing as boys only care about fighting. And who is this mysterious man? Whoever he is he has low energy. I hope I can find them in time. Find out next time." 


	6. Chapter 6 Pokemon Ball

King of Hearts  
Chapter 6 Pokemon ball  
  
"Fine I'll fight!" The man looked and sounded desperate. Riku gave a grin and a smile.  
  
The bushes began to rustle, both looked over to see what it was. Who's team would it be on and is this going to take away important team. Then the mysterious man said.  
  
"It's.it's Shadow Cat?" He said with a hit of surprise and sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Kitty smile Riku and giggled her girly giggle. She then dashed of and jumped over the cliff.  
  
"NO!!!! Hmmm." Riku At first seemed like his whole plan went down the drain, but the he got an excited look on his face.  
  
Riku swung at the guy he avoided and swung at Riku who avoided too. It is going to take a while so why don't us viewers go to Kitty. Kitty flew down and landed on her feet.  
  
"Star! Star where are you? Are you ok? Star?" Kitty circle in her place screaming Star name.  
  
She turned towards the cliff. Something lurked in its shadow. Something very evil and strong.  
  
"Who's there!" Kitty went back in a lung and showed her fist. "Who!"  
  
"It is I." You all know what is coming ".Ansem. The seeker of darkness!" Ansem's voice that was it!  
  
The sight that Shadow Cat had to witness was horrible. An unconscious Star in the hands of the most evil villain to ever walk the earth. Ansem the seeker of stupidity, more like it! Yet, Shadow Cat could not beat him alone she needed Star. Star was her only way to beat him, but maybe. She had to try.  
  
"Give up while you're ahead. I can beat you with my finger." Ansem smiled as he sent a chill up Kitty's back.  
  
"I can't leave Star! I'll fight you and I'll beat you!" Kitty tried to make it sound convincing.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! Don't make me laugh Kitten!" Ansem smirked, "You know I'm far too powerful!"  
  
"How.how! Sora.He.He finished you!" Kitty screamed as tears flowed out his eyes, "Sora never lies!" She said with a hit of doubt.  
  
"Ha. No one will ever finish me." Ansem once again smirked.  
  
"Don't count your chickens before they Hatch Ansem. I don't know how you came back, but I plan to end it!" (any words inside a are the characters thoughts ok? I thought kitty as she desperately took out her transparent cape.  
  
"Ha, well see! Surrender to the darkness!" Ansem pulled that move the he did in Hollow Baston a.k.a. Riku when he rises in the middle and shots out at every side. Kitty could not have avoided it, but she blocked the best she could.  
  
Kitty breath deep it took a lot of energy to block that. I She looked around the place. "Shadow Cat!" Kitty looked up to the alarmed voice.  
  
A ball of red and white came flying down and landed in Kitty's palm. "Flame I choose you!" Kitty's voice was sharp and clean.  
  
The ball hit the ground and turned red. A dark red dragon, no bigger than a small dog appeared. Its tail had a red flame on it and under its eye was a yellow star. Kitty's eyes showed she was upset.  
  
"Oh well, Flame, fire blast attack!" Kitty screamed quickly.  
  
"Flaaaaaame!" Flame fired a huge blast of fire at Ansem.  
  
With Ansme's luck he avoided it once. "Ha that wasn't ha." He was interrupted by another blast that hit him directly. "Hmm. Surrender to the Darkness!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh, no. Flame return!" Kitty shinnied the ball at Flame causing him to return into the ball and then Kitty dove down hoping to avoid Ansem's attack. Luckily she did.  
  
"What, I missed? I'll take care of that! Surrender to the Dark." Ansem was interrupted when he caught Star's gaze.  
  
The gaze was so deep in anger, but how would Star know who Ansem was? Why would she? Anyway her gaze was so bone-chilling Ansem couldn't stop looking at her. She put her one hand on her wrist. She Mad a gun shape with the other. She lifted both hands and aimed at Ansem.  
  
"Leave." She said with her hand still raised, "Now." Her voice was so angry and stern it sounded like she knew Ansem as well as herself.  
  
Ansem stood there with awe that this punt thing was standing up to him, "What?" Ansem said with a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Leave, now." Star was not very patient, "Ki Wave!" He energy charged up and fired a powerful blow, it.it.it.it missed!?  
  
"Ha, ha ha! You thought you could hit me? With that, I don't think so tiny." Ansem said once again sarcastically.  
  
"Let's see how you handle my new ability." Star's voice was filled with evil joy and mystery. It is like a kid saying, I know something you don't know. Annoying! Star looked at the sky.  
  
It grew dark and cold. It was almost identical to Ansem's Surrender to the darkness, but it wasn't there was more good in it.  
  
" Gifts Of Light!" Star's voice echoed.  
  
Then a blinding light lit up. It pulled the same stunt that the darkness one did except in nailed Ansem. He rolled down and fell on the ground.  
  
"Flame go!" Kitty sent Flame into the field, "Flame fire blast attack, now!" Flame hit the unexpected Ansem with a large blow. Ansem jumped out of the fire.  
  
"I gave you too much time now it's my turn! Welcome Oblivion!" Not an attack just a power. Ansem's eyes grew dark along with his voice.  
  
Ansem's arms light up and then a light shaped like a Frisbee appeared on either hand. He shot three at Kitty knocking her down and three at Star knocking her down too. Star managed to scramble up quickly, Kitty couldn't move.  
  
"I don't know what gives you this amazing urge to fight on. Only one other opponent in history could do this." Ansem acted serious, but Star knew he was toying.  
  
Star looked at him. She had he hands behind her back in a Ki Wave position; she began to charge up, "Ki Wave!" She screamed.  
  
Ansem took the direct hit.  
  
"Yes!" Star started to do a victory dance.  
  
"Not so fast, Star! I don't know how, but that wasn't too bad. Now I'll f." Ansem's words stopped in a dead cold stare. "Impossible." He whispered as backed into a portal and disappeared.  
  
"Ok that was just weird?" Star said sarcastically.  
  
"You did it Star." Kitty said with a faint voice and then collapsed.  
  
"Kitty!" Star ran over to her as she screamed.  
  
"Star we must hurry, your friend is in danger." The mysterious man floated down, "My name is Dawson, now hurry."  
  
"You mean Kitty?" Star looked at Kitty.  
  
"No! Angel!" His voice was stern and quick.  
  
"How do you know Angel?" Star asked with a hit of attitude. She had thoughts traveling through her mind.   
  
"It isn't a trap." Dawson looked at Star.  
  
"What! How did you?" Star was amazed and frightened by his abilities.  
  
"I know it may seem weird, but you and I have the same abilities. I'm just further along than you are. Please Star trust me." His voice was very sincere as he held out his hand.  
  
Star grabbed it and he picked up Kitty in the other arm. He looked at the sky and he took off. They soared threw the air to the Gummi Ship. There, Autumn and Ryu waited. As soon as they landed the all ran inside the ship, Star in captain, Autumn in co-captain, Ryu in left passenger, and Dawson with Kitty in his arms in right passenger.  
  
"Ok here we go! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 go!" The ship blasted off onto the course for Traveler's town.  
  
(Never knew my own abilities. Never would image where I would be today. Working all my life to find you, I'll won't give up until. You're in my arms and we are together again in one world one heart that is in love. A peaceful lesson in life is heading my way.)  
  
~I created that to a new song I'm writing. Previews: Star here. Angel how could you not tell me! Oh, when I get my hands on her.~ 


	7. Chapter 6 New Wonders

King of Hearts  
Chapter 7 New Wonders  
  
The Gummi ship landed with a crash and a crunch. Star stepped out first and gave a little smile.  
  
"Ah.I can fix it. * Laughs *" Star slowly turned around and jogged to the weapons shop.  
  
As they enter they hoped to see Daiken, and they did. He was on the other side of the counter polishing a pokemon ball.  
  
"Daiken!" Star flung across the counter, but instead of hugging Daiken, as he guessed, she snatched the pokemon ball right out of his hands and began to try to pry it open. "Stupid ball.open!" Star ignored all the curious eyes looking in her direction.  
  
"A Star I." Autumn went to interrupt.  
  
"Not now can't you see I'm busy!" Star continued to attempt to pry it open.  
  
"Fine!" Autumn turned and headed out the door.  
  
* ~ Outside ~ *  
  
"Ah, Autumn we've been looking for you." A mysterious voice arose from a dark corner.  
  
" Hmmm, what a surprise. Let's go!" Autumn turned past the mystery figure and they both disappeared into the darkness.  
  
* ~ Inside ~ *  
  
"Daiken, we need a doctor." Dawson brought Kitty to the center of the room.  
  
"Yes, I know who just to see, follow me!" Daiken led them through the first district and the second, finally to the third where the pasted threw a door that had a flame on it.  
  
The door led to a closed pond with stepping stones the moved, which led to a small island in the center with a house. They began to hop from stone to stone.  
  
"Is this a good time to mention that I can't swim?" Ryu said sarcastically.  
  
Ryu went to hop the next stone, but missed and landed in the water.  
  
"Ryu." Daiken sighed and jumped into the water. "Keep going!" Daiken yelled before he dived under.  
  
"Let's go Star. Star?" Dawson looked behind, but there was no Star. Dawson run past the front door to the back and then entered a room that was light with warmth. "Merlin?" Dawson looked around the pile of books.  
  
"Dawson is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!" Merlin ran to him giving him a good pat on the back.  
  
"Can you help Shadow Cat." Dawson turned Kitty towards the bed.  
  
"Most certainly! Leave now, come back tomorrow." Marlin right away looked at Kitty, "Dawson who was this battle with."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Dawson laughed and ran outside.  
  
* ~ Outside the door ~ *  
  
"Dawson is everything taken care of?" Daiken asked.  
  
"Yeah." Dawson looked at the dripping wet Daiken and then at the soaked Ryu. He tried to hold back his laughs as the headed to Angel's home right above the Weapon shop.  
  
Once they reached Angel's home Dawson was relieved to see Star there. Angel turned and smiled at Dawson. In response he blushed. "Hi Angel." Dawson said as he sat down in a chair by Star.  
  
"Dawson, its been a long time no?" Angel smiled.  
  
"Angel I almost forgot. Me and Kitty, well that is kitty and I beat this guy, who was pretty tough, named Ansem. He seemed to know me, but how?" Star looked at Angel's white face.  
  
"I'll be back!" Angel darted out and Daiken followed.  
  
Dawson decided to engage Star in a conversation. "So."  
  
* ~ On the roof ~ *  
  
Angel looked at the stars,   
  
"Angel? I know what you're thinking." Daiken sat past her. "Star and her spirit right?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"I see. Perhaps she is not doing it. Perhaps he does it?" Daiken looked at Angel with deep compassion.  
  
"How do you know it is a he!?" Angel jumped Daiken.  
  
"Well, isn't obvious. Star has the same attitude." Daiken smiled at Angel.  
  
"I don't know." Angel ignored Daiken and put her hands behind her head.  
  
"Well, before Star wonders what has become of us I'm going back." Daiken stood up.  
  
"Daiken?" Angle whispered.  
  
"Don't worry I won't say a word, but I'm giving her this!" Daiken showed a charmed necklace that had a picture of a keyblade.  
  
"Alright." Angel sighed and gazed off into the stars.  
  
Daiken headed down to the room where Dawson and Star were enjoying hot chocolate. "Dawson can I talk to Star alone." Daiken looked at Star. I hope this goes well.   
  
"Sure." Dawson left Star and headed outside.  
  
"Star.I want to give you this." Daiken handed Star the charm.  
  
"What will it do for me?" * sweatdrop * Star looked oddly at the charm.  
  
"Well, well if you don't." Daiken began.  
  
"No I like it but how will it help me." Star looked closed the charm in her fist.  
  
"Who knows, maybe one day it will." Daiken dropped a hint, (If you did not get it, let god help you) but Star just appear confused.  
  
Daiken stood up and walked quietly out the door. Star just sat there, puzzled looking at the charm. It did feel rather magical or maybe it was just her mind, but Star felt a presence of well a ghost. She quickly turned her head behind her after a ghostly chill breezed through the room. In a nervous matter Star rose and began towards the door, but. all of sudden Star felt a rush of emotions, feelings, thoughts, and ideas go through her head and then, with too much stress collapsed. The charm fell just beside her, but if this wasn't already weird enough it was glowing.  
  
~ Now some people say you dream when you pass out, others say that you just draw a blank. Well I like dreams, here we go. ~  
  
Star's dream or is it?  
  
Star sat up in the room she had passed out in. She was in front of the fireplace on a rug and someone had put a blanket on Star. It hit her mind that something was around her neck, it was the charm. Star looked around the room it looked like a ghost town.  
  
"Hello?" she said nervously as she gathered her courage.  
  
She stood up and began walking to the door. Then a quick pounding started it continued. Thump.Thump, Thump.Thump.Thump, Thump.and so on. At first she thought it was just her heart, but it was coming from behind the door. She reached for the knob with doubt and wonder. What was behind that door, she had to know! She managed to grasp the golden knob. A deep breath and a lot of courage here we go. she turned it slowly. Then once it clicked the whole world seemed dead silent, not even a mouse was about. The door swung open. A boy about Star's age stood there smiling. He wore red shorts with a sliver chain on the side. He also had a red jumpsuit with a black vest over it and a blue hood down in the back. His shoes were huge, and when I say huge I mean huge, yellow shoes. His hair was a light brown and spiked up. (Ok if you don't get I pity you.)  
  
"Are you." Star began.  
  
He showed a sign for her to e quiet and places her hand on her heart and his on his heart. Then he showed her one finger.  
  
"I don't understand." Star said with fear.  
  
He reached his hand on her cheek then in a blur disappeared. Then surroundings began to do then same. Then a bright light flashed and Star found herself standing in the doorway. She reached for her cheek, was he ever there? Was that real? She reached for neck to see if the charm was there.  
  
It was."Sora?" Star said looking at the sky. "Was that you?"  
  
(Listen, Listen with your heart  
  
And you will hear a song in laughter of a child  
  
Oh won't you listen for the sound of hope  
  
For you will hear sound of hope.)  
  
~ Toooooooooo bad it short, I like cliffies, too bad, too bad, too bad. ~ 


	8. Chapter 6 Spirit Powers!

King of Hearts  
Chapter 8 Spirit power!  
  
Star wobbled over to a chair. Was that Sora? Was those fairy tales real, but how and why? Why would the Keyblade master come to me? She heard the door open, which caused her to jump about ten feet out f her seat!  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean t startle you, I'm looking for a girl named Angel. Do you know her?" A guy about 15 of age stood in the doorway. He had a white shirt on with a black jacket covering it. He had on baggy Khaki pants that were tied up below the knees. He had a dark necklace that had the darker half of the Yin Yang sign. His hair looked a musty black almost brown, which really brought out his jade eyes. His skin was tan and was built pretty strong.  
  
"That depends why are you looking for her?" Star stood up prepared to fight.  
  
"Please I have no intention of fighting. I apologize; my father trained Angel in martial arts. Me and Angel were best friends in fact she has the other half of our Yin Yang."  
  
"Listen me, who in the heck are you?" Star was ready to knock this guy's lights out.  
  
"Sorry once again I'm Cyrus Yune, wielder of Angel Flames!" He tapped his two swords.  
  
Star paused in wonder.  
  
"Please trust me, are you Star?" Cyrus asked in curiosity.  
  
"Maybe why?" Star drew a bow and arrow.  
  
"Yeah, you are. Angel!" Cyrus heard the door open and Angel stood in it.  
  
"Cyrus? When did you?" Angel seemed over filled with joy.  
  
"Our world it was destroyed so we came here. My father is open a martial arts shop in the third district. Do you have the Yin." Cyrus talked rather fast, but in a joyful tune.  
  
"Yeah, if you still have the yang." Angel held up her white Yin and Cyrus held up his Yang.  
  
"Hello! I'm still lost over here!" Star walked up behind Cyrus and touched his head.  
  
Star's eyes grew tense while Cyrus's eyes grew weak. Finally Star and Cyrus broke off and Star landed on the rump while Cyrus landed into Angel's arms.  
  
"Star! How could you prey into someone's mind!" Angel asked while helping Cyrus up.  
  
Star gave a disgusted looked at Angel and stood up and went down the ladder to the shop.  
  
"I'm sorry Cyrus are you ok?" Angel helped him gather his balance.  
  
"Yes, I have to go help my father unpack, see ya." He walked of heading towards the first district.  
  
Angel came down the ladder, "Star, you are such a brat!" Angel said in Star's face.  
  
"Shut up." Star said in a dull tone.  
  
The shop doors opened and Ryu walked in to see the two girls ready to kill. "I'll come back." He said and ran out the door.  
  
"What am I wasting my time here for. Ryu lets get going! We got to get Dawson and maybe even Cyrus to come." Star ran out to catch Ryu so they could travel to the next world.  
  
Angel just looked in shock that Star left her.  
  
~ Third district ~  
  
* Knock * * Knock * Star knocked on the door in which she thought Cyrus lived in. Cryus answered the door.  
  
"Hello." Cyrus looked down at the ground.  
  
"Sorry about early, I didn't mean for it to be personally I was just worried about Angel. I couldn't find in my heart to trust you." Star looked at Cyrus deeply, "I'm sorry." Star bowed her head in defeat, "But we would love for you to come with me, Ryu, and Dawson!"  
  
Cyrus looked back at his father, "Dad I'll be home later!" Cyrus shut the door. "Are we leaving?" Cyrus looked at the amazed Star.  
  
Maybe he's not all that bad, just maybe, Star thought, "Right! Let's go!" Star led them back to the 3rd district right to the ship.  
  
"Whoa!" Cyrus didn't stop running but was extremely happy to see this.  
  
Star just giggled as she opened that cockpit. They all ran on in order Star- Captain, Dawson-Co Captain, Ryu-weapon control, and Cyrus-defense control.  
  
"Ready?" Star looked back at them.  
  
Cyrus nodded with Ryu's quick head shack after that. Star then turned to Dawson, here we go! Star boasted the rockets.  
  
"Dawson, full throttle!" Dawson nodded his head at Star who appeared to know what she was doing.  
  
"Engaging full throttle hold on!" Dawson kept pushing a lever type control forward. "Full throttle in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go!" The ship roared as it shot off toward the stars.  
  
Star looked back at Cyrus, he was awful come for what he claimed to be his first ride in a gummi ship. Star dogged moon rocks and asteroids. Something was up ahead. It looked black and looked like it had fire arm.  
  
"I can't be.Incoming heartless ship! Fire arm!" Dawson yelled back at Ryu.  
  
"Already with defense!' Cyrus yelled from the back up to Star who was growing suspicious.  
  
"Fire!" Dawson yelled at Ryu.  
  
Ryu typed in a couple numbers and launched two laser shots. They missed. "Again!" Dawson yelled.  
  
They miss and the heartless ship fired given a direct hit causing their ship to rattle.  
  
"Engaging Protection field!" Cyrus yelled and pressed buttons.  
  
"Hurry Cyrus if we take one more hit we'll be history!"  
  
"Fire lasers continuously!" Dawson tried to help Star dodge the attacks. Then a laser hit the cockpit, but thanks to Cyrus his protection field stopped it.  
  
Ryu got a lock on and fired three direct hits and that ship was history.  
  
"Yeah! I got it!" Ryu shouted excitedly.  
  
"Good, but we took on damage on the fire arm, we can't attack any more because you used too much power!" Cyrus said in a snob attitude.  
  
"Well, excuse me hot shot! Maybe you could have put some more defense on!" Ryu responded just as bad.  
  
"That's enough children! We got an world coming up Dawson scan it!" Star acted like a snob queen.  
  
"It looks like a Indian village of some type." Dawson typed more. "I think it may be a Indian village Daiken might remember. * Ring * Ring *  
  
"Hello?" Daiken Answer the computer telephone.  
  
"Daiken, I'm sending you an image do you recognize this?" Dawson sent the image of the village.  
  
"Yeah, That Pocahontas's village. Just tell her you know me. Bye." Daiken hung up the digital phone.  
  
"Pocahontas?" Star looked at Dawson with an odd face.  
  
"What?" Dawson asked.  
  
"When I was a tod, Daiken told me stories, I thought they were fairy tales, but they were his adventures. Why did he keep the truth from me? What was he trying to do?" Star said angrily.  
  
"Maybe he was trying to keep you safe." Dawson didn't look at Star's face, he couldn't lie straight up.  
  
"From what Dawson! From what!" Star had a tear flowing down her eye, "My whole island could still be together! I could still have my parents." Star's voice drowned out.  
  
"Well, now if that didn't happen we could have never meant!" Cyrus smiled breaking the argument.  
  
"Hmmm!" Star turned to the wheel. "We're landing!" Star took the ship super high speed and landed in a tree.  
  
"Wait to go slick!" Dawson stood up.  
  
"Shut up! Or you'll be history!" Star pointed her finger at Dawson, "Bang!" Star joked and Dawson ducked. Star giggled as she exited the ship. It was a thick forest with trees as tall as a skyscraper. It was rather dark, which unable them to see.  
  
"Hello?" Ryu yelled.  
  
"You baka who will be in the middle of a dense, dark forest?" Cyrus jumped on Ryu's case  
  
Before Ryu could response with another sarcastic comment the bushes nearby began to rustle. Star got ready to defend herself. No one will ever take her by surprise again! Riku, duh, jumped out with his sword drawn and attacked star. She put her hands up to block, but instead of Riku's sword striking her hands it hit the keyblade? Riku jumped back in surprise.  
  
Riku thought   
  
"What?" Star looked at the keyblade.  
  
Al of sudden heartless swarmed everywhere around them.  
  
"Dawson?" Star said in a shaky voice.  
  
"This is what." Dawson got back to back with Star.  
  
"This is what?" Star asked.  
  
"What he was trying to protect you from." Dawson yelled at her.  
  
Riku looked around, and then he looked his hand his keybalde had formed. "Excellent." Riku made a motion at the heartless to stand don and the did.  
  
"What he controls the heartless!?" Star stepped back.  
  
"Now share that Keyblade." Riku took a step forward.  
  
(What is this great power  
  
Taken over me  
  
Why can't I just control my own density?)  
  
~ Dun, Dun, Dun.Yeah reflections you were right. Read on people! ~ 


	9. Chapter 9 Sora Takes Over

Kind Of Hearts  
Chapter 9 Sora Takes Over  
  
~ We left off with Star facing Riku. Both have the two old keyblades and Riku has regained his power to control the heartless again, but how? A terrible evil has been born somewhere. ~  
  
As Riku swiped down towards Star everything seemed to go in slow motion through star's eyes. Then a flash of light blinked and Star found herself in a cloudy place.  
  
"Star, please don't be afraid." Sora came from the corner.  
  
"You talk?" Star turned around quickly recognizing Sora's voice.  
  
"Duh." Sora joked. "Listen, I'm what some people would call your concession. but more than that. It's hard to explain. Just let it go. Don't think just let it go." Sora vanished, but the dreamland didn't.  
  
Then an enormous pain over rose in her stomach. She bent down and held it hard. The Sora's words echoed, "Let it go," What did he mean! Star rolled on her back and closed her eyes, please be right Sora she thought.  
  
A rush of a weird like floating on air feeling. Star awoken, to see Riku's keyblade stopped above her head by a rose keyblade wielded by Sora.  
  
"Sora!" Riku gasped and drew his sword back and held his breath.  
  
"Long time no see huh?" Sora smirked.  
  
"This is.is.impossible!" Riku backed into his own portal.  
  
"Thanks." Star held her hand out for Sora's.  
  
"Anytime." Sora smiled and gave her his hand.  
  
As soon as their hands clashed a bright light flashed and Sora had disappeared.  
  
~ With Sora ~  
  
Sora was back in that cloud room.  
  
" * Sigh * Seeing Riku.It reminded of.does she exits anymore.that day we were separated.was she killed?" Sora's eyes had tears filling up.  
  
~ With Star Once Again Down in a corn field ~  
  
"Hello?" Ryu shouted.  
  
Cyrus looked down at him, but tamed his anger. "Stupid." He muttered.  
  
"What?" Ryu whispered back.  
  
"Nothing you could every understand." Cyrus snapped.  
  
Ryu turned his chin and jogged up to Dawson, who was following Star. Star carefully moved the corn to fight through it. Star looked around a corner. She saw young Indian women. Her hair was pitched black and reached down to the end of her shoulder blades. On her left arm was a red tattoo mark. Her eyes were a deep blue.  
  
"She must be Pocahontas!" Star whispered.  
  
"Excuse me, please don't run we come in peace." Ryu walked in font off Star.  
  
"She's not an alien you geek!" Cyrus grabbed him back and let Star go ahead.  
  
"Pocahontas, Do you know Daiken?" Star said cautiously.  
  
"Daiken? Has he come back?" Pocahontas said hopefully as she turned to Star.  
  
"Sorry, but we have come looking for something. I think?" Star walked forward.  
  
(OK, I don't remember if I had her lock a keyhole before, but let's pretend she did.)  
  
"You guys must be starving, we are having a feast tonight, would you like to join us?" Pocahontas smiled ever so sweetly.  
  
"Thank you, but no thanks we must get on and look for the ke.the thing we have to look for." Star dragged the boys down the path in the cornfield till they reached a steep waterfall and river drop. "Great just what we needed!"  
  
"What is your problem Star? She just offered us shelter and food!" Ryu protested.  
  
"Yeah, who knows the keyhole could've been in her village!" Dawson exclaimed. "How come we couldn't have given it a chance?" Dawson whined just as a child would with the stomping of the foot too!  
  
"If she found out why we were really here the results would be.not good." Star grabbed her backpack and pulled out a rope from her bag. Then she tied the rope on her arrow and shot it over to a tree and tied the other end on another tree. With a tight grip she waded into the ice piercing water. "Come on." Star shivered.  
  
The guys shrugged and grabbed the rope and followed Star. Star was in the direct middle when star hit a rock and lost her grip. Star immediately went under the water. If someone was going to do something they better hurry because there was only a foot of water between the rope and the fall. Star appeared one last time before going over. Cyrus let go and dove under.  
  
Thought Cyrus. When he reached the end right before the fall he turned to the boys and smiled this evil smile a deadly one. Once out of sight her began to glow and his fall slowed down. Cyrus thought as he saw Star knocked out on a rock, but no cuts or bruises.  
  
~ Back to the other boys ~  
  
Ryu and Dawson had made it across and looked down the fall. The mist hovers over the bottom so they weren't going to see anything, but they tried to listen. Nothing.  
  
"We need someone who knows the place." Ryu muttered.  
  
"But we can't have anyone from this world. If we did, have someone from this world, and they would just know too much." Dawson agreed.  
  
"Daiken!" They both said at the same time and began to head back to the Gummi ship.  
  
~ Now back to Star ~  
  
Cyrus reached the rock and picked Star up. Once he removed her he saw it, the keyhole. He pulled out a dark keyblade and aimed it at the keyhole. It was sealed, for now. thought Cyrus, or is it a different friend or foe?  
  
~ Sorry this chappie is really short, but I like this moment. No previews. I wonder who Cyrus really is. ~ 


	10. Chapter 10 Ansem or Not?

King of Hearts  
Chapter 10 Ansem or not  
  
A small gummi ship landed on the front gate area to hallow bastion. Cyrus stepped out with star resting in his arms. He walked towards the door and kicked it open and began to make his way to the grand hall where a evil awaited him and Star.  
  
~ Back to the boys ~  
  
Dawson landed the ship and Ryu and him flew out of it and ran to the weapon shop. When the busted open the doors a sight caught their breath and stole it.  
  
"Hello guys." Daiken said from behind the counter not looking up.  
  
Cyrus was sitting on the blue couch watching the two stare at him in shock. The silence continued for quite some time.  
  
"You appear like you seen a ghost, is everything ok?" Angel walked in ever so calmly with three cups of hot chocolate on a tray.  
  
"What are you doing here! How could you leave?" Dawson blurted out at Cyrus.  
  
"What do you mean leave? I never went anywhere. I was going to have a cup of hot chocolate and then go check in on my pops." Cyrus sat cross legged and stared into there eyes with his jade ones.  
  
"If you've been in the weapon shop all this time." Ryu's voice slowing down, " then that wasn't Cyrus at the world.it was Riku!" Ryu and Daiken darted to the ship with Daiken close behind.  
  
"We have to get to that world now!" Ryu said starting up the ship.  
  
"No, We going to the source of all this. Move over." Daiken sat at the controls and started their destination. "We're going to Hallow Bastion."  
  
"What!"  
  
~ Grand Hall ~  
  
"Very good work Riku that shape shifting spell worked." Ansem's voice filled the air.  
  
"I don't get why you could want her. Half of the time she is on her butt!" Riku said while tying Star into one of the glass holders. (The things the princesses where in) Right next to Kitty?  
  
"It's not her I want. She holds the power of the keyblader, Sora! The one who caused my destruction!" Ansem said angrily. "He will suffer beyond his wildest dreams."  
  
"So, have you discovered Kitty's spirit?" Riku walked in front of the unconscious girl.  
  
"No, she appears to have a magically shield protecting it." Ansem puzzled. 


	11. Chapter 11 Hope Will Not Fade!

King of Hearts  
Chapter 11 Hope will not fade!  
  
Star looked at Window from the library. Somehow Ansem didn't appear out of the same portal. Star thought about trying again. I know that he'll just pop up and stop me. Star walked towards the nearest door. She reached the handle with a heavy sigh, but as soon as she touched it she got a zap that threw her across the room.  
  
"What the heck!" She screamed grabbing her hand. "Ansem" She mumbled. "I won't give up!" Star yelled at the sky.  
  
~ At gates ~  
  
"Why did you stop!" Kitty asked looking at Daiken who was about to grab the door handle.  
  
"I can see it." Daiken said in shock, "The spiritual charge around the handle. If I touch it it's going to hurt."  
  
"Sooo, what do we do? Daiken Star is in there, I don't want any guilt trips!!!!!" Kitty sobbed. "Please." Kitty cried.  
  
~ Inside, in the Grand Hall ~  
  
"They're breaking down." Riku laughed.  
  
"Yes, well, star is the innocent one. Not knowing of Sora." Ansem grinned.  
  
~ Back to Star ~  
  
"Dammit!" Star's hair was all a mess and she was pissed off. 'How do I beat energy.with energy. How do I summon Sora?' Star thought.  
  
"Star?" Sora was almost transparent. "I can't beat that either." Sora sat crossed legged on the floor. "I think you should know this, see there are things called spirits, their from." Sora continues to explain.  
  
~ Back to the gang ~  
  
"Daiken how do we get in?" Kitty asked nervously.  
  
"You don't." Ansem responded along with Riku by his side ready to fight.  
  
* Crash * Riku's keyblade hit Daiken sword.  
  
~ Star ~  
  
"What was that?" Star ran over to the window. "Nooooo!" She screamed, "Leave my friends alone, Ansem!!!!!" Star yelled. "Ansem! I will kill you!!!!" Star yelled. She pounded against the glass, "Daiken!" She shrieked.  
  
Sora sat there watching her sadly. He had gone through the same thing. "Star," Sora began.  
  
"What!" Star sighed.  
  
"Let's try getting out through that." Sora pointed at the window.  
  
"You mean break the window, alright." Star stepped back a few steps and aimed her finger like a gun at the window, "Ki Wave!" The spirit energy hit the window and bounced back at Star, but Sora grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.  
  
Sora could feel her sadness. "Star." Sora sighed and looked at him. "Star!" Sora jumped up.  
  
"What?" Star sniffled.  
  
"I'm mortal!" Sora looked at his skin.  
  
"My necklace is glowing, this is weird." Star said standing.  
  
"Star, I'm alive again, thank you!" Sora grabbed Star and swung her around.  
  
Sora pulled out his keyblade and Star did the same. "Haaaa!" They both charged at the window and broke its glass and landed in front of Ansem.  
  
"Hello." Star grinned and went to strike, but Ansem blocked. "Go get Riku." Star yelled at Sora.  
  
Sora nodded and ran at Riku who swung and blocked Sora's attack. Sora and Star worked like one, using the same attacks. Star was having fun attacking Ansem.  
  
"Foolish girl." Ansem disappeared and she heard a voice behind her, "Remember me." Star swung around and saw Cransoon.  
  
"Cransoon!" Star looked at him with evil eyes. "You are." Star froze.  
  
Cransoon smacked her across the floor. "Star!" Daiken went to help her, but bounced back after hitting a dark invisible wall.  
  
"Now, three against one wouldn't be fun." Cransoon grinned as he walked towards Star. "Star."  
  
Star stood up holding her arm. She looked at it and it was obvious she was bleeding. "You killed Zack." Star had tears flowing. "That dragon" Star mumbled.  
  
Cransoon just grinned, She had put Star in shock. Cransoon walked over to her and was about to kill Star when he sensed a strong energy. Cransoon turned.  
  
"Ahhh, my other little Angel." Kiari stepped out followed by..  
  
~ I know their short, but School is hard to fit in with this. I'll try to make them longer. ~ 


	12. Chapter 12 Together always

King of Hearts  
Chapter 12 Together all ways  
  
Kiari walked out into the light smiling.  
  
"Kiari?" Sora looked at her and froze long enough for Riku to knock him down and pin him.  
  
Then Kiari disappeared back into the shadows. "Wait!' Star got up and ran towards her, but Cransoon blocked her.  
  
Cransoon gave her a grin and flung her across the floor, smacking into a brick wall. Then everything went black. When Star opened her eyes Daiken in the other corner letting kitty sleep in her lap, Ryu and Dawson sat together, and Sora next to her in the DUDGEON!  
  
"What happened!" Star jumped to her feet.  
  
"What does it look like." Ryu said in a dull tone.  
  
Star sighed and dropped to the ground. Star was mad now. Ryu didn't have to be so rude. Then Star stood up. She aimed her finger at the gate and fired her Ki wave and walked out. Ryu looked up in shock.  
  
"Are you people coming?" Star yelled, but kept walking.  
  
Daiken seemed worried as he stood up and waited for Sora to pass. When Sora passed he grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.  
  
"Sora, there is evil in Star, greater then Ansem's. You were the only thing keeping it hidden." Daiken looked at Sora with so intense eyes the could've been evil, "We must get you back inside." Daiken said, "How did you get out?" He asked beginning to walk.  
  
"Let's see. Star fired her Ki wave and it bounced off the glass in the library and then I grabbed her and ducked. Her necklace fell off, but I don't see." Sora stopped when he saw Daiken's eye.  
  
"The necklace is no longer on Star?" He hissed.  
  
"No" Sora admitted. "It isn't on Star." Sora looked at his feet.  
  
"Sora you may have unleashed the utmost evil in the entire universe!" Diaken yelled.  
  
"What are you boys talking about" Star said hunched over the boys.  
  
"ummm.Star, we were ahhh." Sora stumbled for words.  
  
"Evil huh? I like the sound of that." Star looked at Daiken and then back at Sora she flung her hand and the two boys went flying across the room.  
  
"When did she learn that?" Sora said standing up.  
  
"There is a lot of powers Star had." Daiken said standing up drew his sword, "Star!" Daiken yelled at her, "Don't make me do this!" Daiken held it in an attack position.  
  
Star just grinned, but then backed and turned away from them and walked past Ryu and Dawson and completely ignoring Kitty. She was heading to the grand hall. Daiken grabbed Sora and began to head to the Library.  
  
"Daiken, why are we going to the library?" Asked Sora recognizing the path.  
  
"You said she lost the necklace there right?" Daiken slammed through the library door, "So we need it to get our Star back." Daiken let Sora lead him to the spot where Star lost her necklace.  
  
"Here!" Sora bent down and turned around handing Daiken the necklace. Daiken turned and headed up the steps and into the grand hall. Star was only a few steps away from the darkness.  
  
"Come on!" Sora grabbed the necklace and ran towards Star.  
  
"Star no!" Sora jumped in the air lading behind Star. He slid the necklace over her head. Star automatically passed out and Sora became transparent. Star hit the ground and Daiken picked her up.  
  
"It worked." Daiken said happily.  
  
"Good." Sora said closing his eyes and disappearing back into the necklace.  
  
The rest of the group entered in. "Is it over?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Not by a long shot." Daiken said looking at Star. "Let's go, for real this time." The quickly left Hollow Bastion and flew back to Traveler's Town.  
  
(Together always me and you  
  
Together we can make true  
  
Believe is what I do)  
  
~ Sorry is short, but you know school. And chores. I'll be there in a sec mom!!! Anyway, Daiken wasn't laying that is not the end, but only the beginning ~ 


	13. Chapter 13 The Beginning’s end

King of Hearts  
Chapter 13 The Beginning's end  
  
Author note: I thought about making this end here, but what kind of story is that? A Lame one! Kingdom Hearts took me more then a month and so will this story! Sorry I have been informed that I missed a section. Kitty and Star had got out of the glass cases and had battled Ansem in the library. Kitty escaped, but Star became trapped in the library. Sorry again that was where chapter 11 took off. ~  
  
"Daiken!" Angel ran out of her house and hug Daiken.  
  
"Hello, Angel. Nice to see ya!" He smiled.  
  
Angel turned and looked and Ryu who was weary and needed a new shirt, Dawson who was cramped in every muscle, Kitty who appeared fully rested, and Star who had no change at all in her. Angel smiled at all of them and looked back at Daiken. She leaned into them.  
  
"I was worried guys, you seemed to have disappeared." Angel looked up, "Listen we have discovered a digital world. It appears that five gifted kids are on it and in trouble. Are you guys up to it?" Angel asked looking at Daiken with pleading eyes.  
  
"Count me in!" Daiken put his hand in.  
  
"I'm coming!" Angel smiled and put her hand in.  
  
"You know I'm the driver!" Star smiled.  
  
"What the heck!" Dawson put his hand in.  
  
"Well stay here and search for more worlds. Be safe!" Kitty flung her blue hair back and forth.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of need a rest." He smiled.  
  
"K!" Star winked at them as they ran to the Gummi Ship.  
  
"Be careful Star!" Ryu yelled.  
  
Kitty and Ryu walked into the item shop were Cyrus was alone. He seemed depressed.  
  
"Hey sweetie cheer up!" Kitty said plopping down next to him.  
  
"It seems as if something is not right." Cyrus Yune stood up, "Angel is not so excited to see me, and Star is so mysterious."  
  
"Hey, we feel the same way." Ryu joked, "Well, I'm going to go get changed into a more comfortable shirt ok?" Ryu left the room smiling.  
  
Kitty bounced off the couch and behind the counter, "Wanna train at your dad's?" Kitty tapped the counter.  
  
"Sure!" Cyrus's eyes light up.  
  
"I'll leave a note so Ryu can find us." Kitty scrambled down a few words and ran off right behind Cyrus.  
  
"Hey guys?" Ryu walked out in a sliver t shirt with the Japanese symbol for friendship on it. Then he spotted the note, "Ok." Ryu sat on the long blue couch and smiled.  
  
~ Lets go to Star's driving ~  
  
"Ahhhhh!!" Angel, Dawosn, and Daiken flew about the ship.  
  
"This ain't no video game Star!" Daiken hit a wall of the ship.  
  
"Sorry!" Star winked backed at the three.  
  
"Whoa!" Dawson said grabbing hold of a seat.  
  
Then the ship settled. "Is that it?"  
  
Angel stumbled to the front and took a seat. She also buckled her seat belts. Angel examined in very close.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright let's land." Star dived the ship directly at the world.  
  
"Star!!!!!" Dawson yelled from the back.  
  
"It's ok." Star reassured him. "Really."  
  
"You better be right Star!" Daiken yelled.  
  
Then right before they should've collided Star pulled up and landed beautifully. Everyone just stood in awe as Star walked out of the ship ever so proud. When she stepped out she turned into a cartoon character looking thing. She wasn't human anymore and she had a with box thing on her wrist. When the rest followed the same happened.  
  
"What is this?" Star asked confusingly.  
  
"Well, we appear to have become digital." Angel joked.  
  
"It is a digital world." Daiken nagged.  
  
"Right." Star turned around.  
  
She looked at the world. It looked like a normal world, but was it?  
  
~ Back to Traveler's town ~  
  
"Thanks for training with me." Cyrus said, "I like you Kitty."  
  
"Cool." Kitty said as if it were a compliment.  
  
Cyrus grew silent, did he mean it as a compliment?  
  
(He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything in side of you that you wish be He's says all the right things at exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you and you don't why.)  
  
~ Sorry it is so short but school, chores, fights you know its hard to keep up. ~ 


	14. Chapter 14 Computerized World

King of Hearts  
Chapter 14 Computerized World  
  
~ I don't own Knights of the Zodiac or Digimon ~ (Forgive spelling)  
  
Star looked at Her box thing; it was like a small computer. She stared at it puzzled. Then she realized a picture on it. A digital picture of Pegasus, but just the head. Daiken looked at his it was of a dragon. Kitty had a jaguar head while Angel had swan. Dawson had a picture of a Phoenix. The groups looked. The place looked like a virtual jungle.  
  
"Ah!" The group heard a scream in the distance.  
  
"Come on!" Star ran. She looked at her computer thing. It began to glow. She froze and let it do its thing. She found herself in a digital area and felt and armor being place on her. She felt her come back into the other virtual world, but this time in Pegasus armor. "Whoa." She looked at her arms and legs and then felt her helmet.  
  
"Star, you ok?" Daiken asked.  
  
"Never better! Come on!" Star was much faster now and almost a challenge for the rest to kept up.  
  
The hit a clearing to see, well, not really people or animals. They had on armor like Star. One had armor like a fire lion, another like a butterfly, another like a white bear, on like a miniature white bear. The one in the butterfly outfit looked.  
  
"Got ya!" A light wrapped around the girl and her armor disappeared into another computer. The white bear caught her.  
  
Star couldn't help, but join in. "Ha!" Star took a punch out of the jerk.  
  
The man, who liked much like cloud, stumbled back disappearing. The fire lion person and all the other people had lights orb around them and turned into kids.  
  
"You ok Zoey?" A heavyset boy let the girl stand on her own two feet.  
  
"Yes, I'm ok, but who are they." Zoey pointed at them.  
  
"Uh...hi, I'm Zoey!" She smiled Star looked at her box thing and let it orb her out of her armor.  
  
"Hey that ain't to hard!" Star giggled, "I'm Star. This is Daiken, Angel, Dawson, and Kitty." She pointed to each person cheerfully. "We received a signal that this world is in danger?"  
  
"Yes, thank goodness someone got it. I'm Tommy." A little boy walked forward.  
  
"There have been these things lately." Another one with a yellow cap backward explained. "The have no emotion and can talk, except for the human ones."  
  
"Heartless?" Star asked Daiken. Daiken nodded yes. "We've beat theses things before! It shouldn't be too hard." Star walked into the groups. "Now what are theses?" Star pointed at the boxes.  
  
"They're D-Tech. They hold armor for us, well more like an armor spirit." The boy stated. "Takuya's the name. That's J.P. and Tommy."  
  
"I'm Kouji and that's my brother Kouichi." Kouji a boy with a bandana walked forward along with a boy who appeared as a twin.  
  
"Well, now that we know each other, would you mind explaining what these D- Tech things do?" Star asked.  
  
"Sure, you just say fractal code digitize and then you'll learn your little wave thing."  
  
"Wave thing?" Asked Star.  
  
"Yeah, see you do a thing do active your code, you'll find out. It will come natural." Takuya smiled.  
  
Zoey walked forward, "This leader, of the heartless, he is trying to steal our digital spirits. He got mine." Zoey looked at he D-Tech.  
  
A portal opened up behind them and Riku came out with a man that looked like an evil cloud. The kids automatically began to digitize and Star heard several fractal code digitize from then. See motioned her groups to do the same.  
  
"Fractal code digitize!" Star went first. Takuya was right it did come naturally, the wave thing. Star felt once again, the putting of armor on. This time she felt a jolt in her mind, she found info of her armor, she was infused with wisdom that her armor had abstained. "Pegasusmon!" She came out in her armor and motioned the others to do.  
  
"Fractal code digitize!" Daiken and Dawson said in unison. Their experience was much like Star's along with the information. "Dragonmon!" Daiken yelled, "Phoenixmon!" Dawson yelled.  
  
"Fractal code Digitize!" Angel and Kitty yelled. Once again the experience the same. "Jaguarmon!" Kitty laughed. "Swanmon!" Angel came down.  
  
(Yes, yes the names are crony, but I'm not a great admire of making up names.)  
  
Star had red and white armor on her arms and legs and long read and white boots. Her helmet was in the shape of a Horse and was also read and white. Her armor also formed around her chest, shoulders, and went down to her knees, all red and white. Daiken's was all green and white and did exactly like Star's except the helmet was like a dragon. The rest were the same, but instead Kitty's was Blue and teal with a Jaguar helmet, Angels Blue and White with a head of a swan and Dawson's yellow and red with a head of a bird.  
  
"Leave those kids alone Riku!" Star pointed at Riku with anger.  
  
"Star, are you following me. Not matter." Riku and the Cloud looking guy smiled, "Meet Vermin. He's a bit thirsty for power, so I promised him total darkness and this world."  
  
"It's a shame you won't be getting it." Daiken said.  
  
"Oh, I won't?" Riku said joking.  
  
"No. Not only are they are going to fight but we will too!" Takuya yelled.  
  
"Takuya no! Don't digitize! If we fail we need you guys as backups!" Star looked at Riku. Star began to do several circles with her arms, "Pegasus Meteor Punch!" Star sent several special punches at Riku who must have been surprised for he took a direct hit.  
  
Daiken felt the urge to join in and began doing his own circles, "Dragon of the Rising Falls!" He kicked his leg up in the air brining tremendous force with it at Vermin, but he avoided it.  
  
"I know every spirit and its attacks." Vermin smiled, "You won't beat me one on one."  
  
"OK then try us two!" Kitty and Angel came up. Both doing circle arm things.  
  
"Star Dust!" Angel yelled. Kitty following with...  
  
"Razor Claw!" Kitty launched forward through Angel Star dust and missed Vermin.  
  
"Ha, you..." He stopped as if he was hit with a deadly attack. "You...you..." Vermin passed out.  
  
Dawson had come on the side and used Soaring Fire, a powerful fire attack, to take Vermin down. Riku saw Vermin down and in shock backed off into a portal.  
  
"Where's the keyhole!" Star said Keyblade drawn to Vermin's throat.  
  
"You don't have the gust to kill me." Vermin joked.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Star pretending to raise it for the kill.  
  
"OK! It is near the waterfall." He said and the disappeared into a black portal.  
  
"Waterfall? What's this?" Star picked up a D-Tech.  
  
"Oh, my spirit!" Zoey grabbed it and swung around. "Thank you so much!" Zoey gave Star a big hug.  
  
"I can show you the waterfall." Kouichi offered. "Come on!" Kouichi ran through a thick of bushes and around a few trees to a waterfall. "Here!" Kouichi smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Star looked around for an opening. "Behind." Star waded into the water and under the fall. A light beamed and Star came out drenched, but smiling. "My deed is done."  
  
They got back to the ship for their final Good byes. "Bye everyone!" Star yelled and so did the rest of the group.  
  
"Bye!" The kids yelled.  
  
Once they got on the ship Star looked less computerized, but she still had a D-Tech. "KOOL!" She smiled, "Me drive!" She took the seat shut the door. And blast off before anyone could get his or her seats.  
  
(Look to the Past as we head for the future  
  
To reclaim the digital world  
  
With faith in ourselves and trust in each other  
  
We leave by the lessons we learn.)  
  
~ Hope you like ~ 


	15. Chapter 15 The Light!

King of Hearts  
Chapter 15 The light!  
  
Note ~ I might end p cutting it short, but of course their would be more to follow! Ok? I'm not sure yet. Lol!  
  
~ We just had them leave, Star driving, the digital world. ~  
  
"Star would you mind letting me drive?" Daiken went to grab the wheel.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks though," Star joked guarding the wheel.  
  
"Now I...Think...If you let......GO!" Daiken pries Star out of the drivers seat putting her in the Co-Drivers seat. Star crossed her arms and sighed, but didn't fight for the wheel back. Everyone sighed with relief. Star shot a glare at them, but they shrugged it off.  
  
* Later that day in Traveler's town at Angel's House *  
  
"I'm just glad everyone's ok." Angel said pouring tea into cups. The groups sat around a circle table it had a beautiful design. It was of hearts connected, but each different. Everyone nodded with warm smiles in agreement.  
  
"Sooo....What's next?" Star leaned back onto the floor.  
  
"Why are asking?" Dawson asked in a snotty tone.  
  
"Because I'm so worried...for the worlds...for me. I just need to know what my purpose is." Star sat up looking hard at Dawson.  
  
"You are sooo crabby! What is your problem! Huh?" Dawson bolted out.  
  
"God! I hate this. Your always yelling get over your ego! Just because I was chosen and u weren't doesn't mean I should be punished!" Star defended herself.  
  
"Now, now I think everyone is tense from being..." Angel tried to clam Dawson down, but her flick his hand breaking the pot in Angel's hand.  
  
"Stay out of this!" He yelled. Angel bowed her head to hide the tears.  
  
"That's it!" Star pointed her finger at Dawson. "Ki Wave!" She yelled. Dawson knowing the attack all to well dodged it allowing it to hit the doorframe shattering it. Star looked at the dust, their was someone standing their, but who??  
  
When the smoke cleared it was more then just a familiar face, RIKU! "Hello again." Riku walked into the room slightly smiling. "You know Star your right, you and that blade, were chosen. But...only to deliver it is why you wield it!"  
  
"What! Are you saying I'm playing messenger girl!" Star drew the blade, but it dissolved into light and reappear in Riku's hand, "HOW!"  
  
"I already said, but now your deed is truly done. You have no purpose you never did Star!" Riku charge with the Keyblade head on.  
  
"Fractal code Digitize!" Star ripped out her D-Tech, "Pegasusmon!" Star grabed the blade in her hands, everyone could tell it hurt.  
  
"Riku! Leave Star alone!" Daiken swung his sword in the air, "Haaa!" The he froze there was a bright flash of light coming from Star.  
  
"Riku! You will never give up, but you will lose!" Star pushed the blade back and the light busted! When it cleared Riku, Kitty, Angel, and Star were gone. In their place was Star's D-tech.  
  
Daiken walked over and picked it up, "Star..." He looked to the heaven's for an answer, but no answer came...would one ever come.  
  
( I am the sun, I am the air.  
  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does.  
  
She I've already waited to long  
  
And all my hope is gone. )  
  
~ lol, I know it is short, but I like this chapter. It has a lot of emotion, I think so. Anyway, ooohhh, Star, Kitty, Angel, and Riku r gone. Doesn't that make u wonder. Well until next time see ya! ~ 


	16. Chapter 16 Who's who

King of Hearts  
Chapter 16 Who's who?  
  
BIG last chapter of this season so look at it as a season finally, For every review I get that is how much quicker I will write my sequel! This is going t be rather long because...well lets let it tell its own story shall we?OK not sper long, but really kool!   
  
"Ouch..." Star sat up rather slowly rubbing the back of her head. "Huh? No way!" Star said with dread as she found herself smack dab in the middle of the grand hall. "Shitunkey mushrooms." Star stayed seated looking around. She caught sight of kitty next to her, "Kitty, kitty r u ok? Hey!" Star shook Kitty, but Kitty was still knocked out from the blast. "What was that?" Star's attention grew to the door...(if u haven't got to Ansem, sorry to spoil, but u won't know where this is) "Zack?" Something drew her...someone. "Zack!"  
  
Star dashed to the stage in front of the door, "Zack," Star spotted Zack motionless, pallid, inert on the floor. Star kneeled down. Sora appeared transparent next to her, "It s just like..."  
  
"What?" Star sniffled turning to Sora.  
  
Sora went to answer, but his memory invaded. "Ansem!" Sora turned to the door, but there sat Cransoon, along with Riku and Angel.  
  
"Angel?" Star questioned. "You were...were with them?"  
  
Angel shrugged, "Maybe, what's it to you?"  
  
"Riku??" Sora stared him cold, but Riku was sealed in the door? "How did u? Where's King Mickey and Kiari!"  
  
"Y should I tell u? Once again u went of running with the keyblade, showing off. Not looking for Kiari or Mickey or me." Riku walked forward, "While you passed on in ghost hood I found internal life! I found her." Riku pointed at Cransoon.  
  
"Cransoon!" Star stared cold, Star's eyes began to turned a bluish color and blue lights swirled around her and Sora. "You betray! You killed!"  
  
"Your part of Ansem!" Sora interrupted.  
  
"What?" Star asked. Totally lost and confused.  
  
"See when I died my spirit wouldn't move on it felt that the evil's presence needed it here. And I believe Kiari's, Cid's, Yuffie's, Leon's spirits all stayed too! I don't think any of us moved on! I think each of us sleeps with in one of u."  
  
"What about Riku?" Star asked.  
  
"I was given internal life by Cransoon...or as Sora prefers Ansem." Riku smirked.  
  
"I took Ansem down once and I'll do it again, I'm taking u down too Riku!" Sora turned to Star. "Star, this will hurt, but I'm going to separate and become one."  
  
"Ok..." Star said nervously. Star felt a horrible pain, like someone was sucking the life out of her. Finally it stopped, Sora was whole, Not transparent as he once had been. He held a dark colored Keyblade. The oblivion keybalde. Star saw she had the Rose Keyblade. Star turned back to Zack.  
  
"Zack, Zack..." She kneled to him.  
  
"Star, stop..." Sora knew what she had to do. "We must finish Riku and Ansem, maybe Angel first."  
  
Star nodded. She shaped her hand as a gun and aimed at Angel, "Sorry..." she whimpered, "Ki Wave!" Angel unready took the direct hit, of course dying instantly, but something glowed around her. It took form.  
  
"Kiari!" Sora turned to see the one person he loved his whole life in front of him, "Kairi?"  
  
"Sora!" Kiari Ran over to him and hugged him. "Riku, how could u do that to me?"  
  
"No matter I get to kill all of you!" Cransoon went giddy happy with evilness. "Haaa!" Cransoon attacked Riku his only joining force.  
  
"Why?" Riku held his wound.  
  
"Because only one of pure evil can hold the world, Your emotions for Kiari influenced you." Cransoon turned to Sora.  
  
"Haaa! Too late." Sora drove the Keyblade right through Ansem/ Cransoon's heart. Ansem's spirit left(moved on), but Cransoon just passed out.  
  
"How did u do that so quick?" Star wondered.  
  
"Ansem always was cocky of himself and never thought of his surroundings." Sora held Kiari's shoulder.  
  
"How do I wake Zack?" Star demanded.  
  
"And Emily?" Kiari added, "Once Emily's heart was taken my spirit traveled to Angel."  
  
"Yes and Emily." Star added.  
  
"Umm...Star...I..." Sora stuttered, "See their hearts rest with in you..." Sora paused, the pain he went thorough to bring Kiari back, the shadows. Could Star handle it? "You must stab your heart, you must take your life."  
  
"What!" Star asked as if this was unreal. Then she realized Sora was telling the truth. "Zack..."  
  
Then the Grand hall doors swung open, Daiken, Dawson, Cyrus, and Ryu ran in. Star ran in front of the Door.  
  
"Zack, I'm sorry, and with that Star stab her heart. Two lights floated. One went to Emily and one to Zack.  
  
"Star!" Daiken ran hard.  
  
Zack woke up and saw Star falling backwards, "Star!" He ran up and went over to grab her, but she fell into his arms and disappeared into lights.  
  
Zack began to cry, never once did he shed a tear till now. Kiair clutched Sora s memories of their pain flooded, but Star was different she didn't form like a heartless in front of them, she just disappeared.  
  
"Sora?" Kiari looked up at him.  
  
Sora shook his head, "No Kiari, Star is gone..."  
  
(Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond the morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings  
  
The future doesn't scare me at all.  
  
Nothing's like before.  
  
Oh, oh Hold me............)  
  
Ok the end! Yup the end, no don't freak it was just a season finally, there will be another one, it will be called Played by Hearts, it will be up around Aug, maybe sooner if ppl review a lot. For every review I get I'll take off one month! So please review! 


End file.
